Expressions that confuse
by a cursed monkey
Summary: Ever think of what certain expressions may have Starfire thinking? Especially if Beast Boy tells her a completely different definition? Here's what she'd say! BBRAE and STARROB among others!
1. Chapter 1 Owned no more

Teen Titans- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

I don't know what came over my mind. I guess I wanted to mix things up, but this just makes perfect sense. I mean, I probably can't capture the true essense of Starfire here, but I'll try. This is basically tons of One-Shots of Starfire involving various phrases. Meant to be funny, but to some it might not be. If you have any phrases you think that are good, go ahead and tell me. I'll definently add them if you want. And give credit to you. So enough talking. Here's Chapter 1 or Phrase 1.

"HAHA, EAT IT BB!"

"NOT YET TIN MAN! EAT MY DUST!"

Chorus of insults rang throughout the Titan's tower. It was another off day for crime, and not suprisingly, a certain green changeling and metal man were battling it out on the Gamestation 2. As the competition between the two heated up, so did their insults. Soon it would get to the point of Raven having to put up a shield between the two so they didn't maim each other over the game. And normally it would end with Beast Boy losing to Cyborg. Who would insult BB, causing Raven to step in... usually. Like all the other times, Cyborg was winning, but Beast Boy was actually showing some skill too as he kept up with Cyborg.

Raven sighed, realizing she would get no peace and quiet to read, levitated over to Starfire, who made the microwave explode again.

"Hey Starfire. I need you to watch Cyborg and Beast Boy. So they don't kill each other. I'm going to go levitate somewhere quiet, so I need to you keep an eye on them. Okay?" Raven spoke in a monotone voice, trying not to sound irratated. She was obviously failing, but wanted to keep her emotions under control.

"OHHH, yes friend Raven. I would be glad to do the 'watching' of Beast Boy and Cyborg!" Starfire always seemed eager to do seemingly megar tasks and still take enjoyment out of them. And since Robin was off training, she needed something that didn't involve cooking.

Raven nodded, then went up to the roof to meditate. Starfire eagerly flew over to the coach where she watched the game with wide eyes. Beast Boy managed to make some chat.

"Hey'a Star. What'cha doing here?" His eyes never left the screen though.

"Oh nothing. Friend Raven requested that I do the 'watching' of you during your racing. So you do not partake in the kicking of each others butt's." She smiled a warm smile, which neither Cy or BB saw, but she didn't notice that fact.

For a few minutes, it was silent, both gamers completely focused on their cars, until Cyborg shot a missile into BB's and blew him up.

"DUDE! THAT WAS SO CHEAP!" Beast Boy was completely outraged, and Cyborg laughed but kept racing. Beast Boy seethed with anger, and was about to punch him as Cyborg's car crossed the finish line.

"BOOYA! YOU SO GOT OWNED GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg began to do his victory dance, which involved him "going around town" in a circular motion. While he danced and mocked Beast Boy, BB just burned with anger. He'd lost. Again. For the 114th time. That was a new record. But as Cyborg mocked Beast Boy, a confused Starfire spoke up.

"Friends, I do not understand. Beast Boy is not owned. Is he not free?" Starfire looked towards Cyborg and Beast Boy for an answer. And of course, Beast Boy was first to speak up.

"Uh, well Star, Cyborg abuses me if I don't let him win. I'm kinda' like his gaming slave- dude- person. PLEASE HELP ME!" Beast Boy went to his knee's pleading towards Starfire. Cyborg just stood there, his metal mouth hanging open. Starfire was amazed and seemed horrified.

"OH NO! Do not worry friend Beast Boy! I will help you to be free!" She then looked at Cyborg and said "And you shall not "Own" Beast Boy any longer! I shall play for your freedom!" She picked up a controller and hit "Restart".

Cyborg didn't know what exactly to do, other then to race. He grinned and used Beast Boy's lie to his advantage. Since she had no gaming experience, she shouldn't be too hard to beat.

"Okay Star, I'll make ya a deal. How's this? If you win, BB gets his freedom and I'll do all the chores around the tower for the next month. And if I win, I remain his "Owner", and he must given the tasks of cleaning lady too. So he will be both my gaming slave and my lady for the next month. Agree?" He could practically see Beast Boy widen his eyes in fear. A month's chores was more then he'd ever done in his entire life. That would be more then just a punishment for putting a "Kick me in my metal nuts" sign on his back. Even if when Beast Boy explained it to Star, and she kicked him so hard there, not even Raven could heal him. Not even that prank was worthy of a month's chores in this tower.

But alas, Starfire was too intent on her goal, and agreed without hesitation. Not even considering what could happen if she lost.

"I agree! For BEAST BOY!" She shouted. Then sheepishly asked, "How do I drive?" Beast Boy could already feel his hands getting heavy with dish after dish and laundry. Two of the worst chorses imaginable.

Cyborg, wanted there to be some small chance, so he showed her the controls. She looked confused, but nodded.

The countdown began. 3...2...1... RACE!

The race began with 10 cars, including Starfire's and Cyborg's. Cyborg grabbed a missile pack and eliminated half the cars in one shot. Star accidently ran into a force field powerup. She got a sphere of engery protecting her car from the missile pack and explosions. Cyborg muttered Beginners Luck and quickly took 1st.

He had a sizeable lead, until Star again accidently crashed into the wall. That's when the explosion revealed she was still alive, and driving on nothing. A glitch. The one Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking for forever. Beast Boy couldn't help but mock Cyborg.

"Still beginner's luck Cy? Afraid you'll lose to an alien girl?" As he said this, Star looked over at Cy, who looked back and for a sec their eye's met. Then she grinned and waved at him innocently, before blasting him with a Lazer Blast she picked up after rearing back on course. Cy's car blew up, just a few inches from the finishline.

His jaw hit the floor as he couldn't believe what just happened. She beat him... she... Starfire... beat... him... Cyborg. Beast Boy jumped into the air and shouted a cheer.

"WHOOHOO! I'M FREE!" He played it like he was free from a long- hard ridden life. He hugged Starfire and she smiled in gratitude. Of course Beast Boy would never tell her that he was never really under an owningship. It just wasn't worth it, for now at least.

"I am glad I could help friend Beast Boy. Now friend Cyborg. I believe we have some cleaning to do. But first, I must make the PUDDING OF FREEDOM!" Cyborg's luck wasn't improving at all, and then murmered to Beast Boy something that would help Cyborg get over his miserable deal.

"Screw you Beast Boy." Star looked confused again and proceeded to ask another question.

"What is the "Screwing of you"? Is screwing not taking a tool and turning it into a piece of wood to hold it in place?" Cyborg grinned evily. If Beast Boy could lie and make Cyborg suffer, then at least Robin would suffer too. He released a small metal bug that recorded whatever he wanted and had it land on top of Starfire's head. Then he proceeded to tell her.

"Well Star, it's an expression too. It mean's to have fun with. Ya know? Maybe you should go ask Robin to go screw around. I'll bet he could use it to release some of his stress." Starfire jumped and smiled with glee.

"OH YES! I shall go and "Screw" with Robin. We shall have tons of fun! I will go ask him now!" She floated off to find Robin and Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived.

"You've got it recording don't you?" Cyborg grinned evily again.

"Tell you what, you upload it to Youtube, and I'll help you with the chores." This is what Cyborg liked about his little green bean buddy. He was always open to practical jokes.

"You've got a deal. Here... look at this." He flipped open a moniter on his arm and Beast Boy looked at it too. There is showed Robin being approached.

"Friend Robin, would you like to partake in the "Screwing" to relieve your stress?" Robin turned incredibily red before shouted "CYBORG, BEAST BOY!" Then he fainted. Leaving a confused Starfire to pick him up and say,

"I'll take that as a yes."

Okay, well there's one up. I'll think about doing more if people like them. If you have any ideas, don't be hesitant to tell me. I'll give you all the credit. So go ahead and tell me! R & R and please NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2 Blown Gasket

Teen Titans- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Well, thanks to an extreamly helpful review by Star of Airdrie, I think I can write better from Starfire's perspective. Don't hesitate to tell me it I did something wrong! I'll give you credit and normally thank you right away. Also, if you have an expressions you want me to write, tell me and I'll write them too. But for now, here is Chapter 2!

"BEAST BOY GET BACK HERE!"

Loud explosions could be heard every few seconds, and that could only mean one thing. Beast Boy did something to Raven. Again.

"WAHHH! I'M SORRY RAVEN! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Beast Boy ran with suprising speen throughout the Titan's tower. Once again, another badly- thought out prank went horribly wrong. Cyborg was getting a BB'B out of the refrigerator when he heard rapid death approaching. This only meant one thing.

"Man... I'll never get to enjoy my Bacon, Bread n' Bacon sandwich with all these death threats. The proper sandwich deserves the proper setting. The park. And to get there, I'll need the proper baby." With that, Cyborg covered his mega bacon sandwich and raced out of the tower to his "Baby". The T-Car. He jumped into the driver's seat, and took off before everything around him exploded.

With that, only 4 Titans remained. And only 2 were innocently standing around. Robin realized what was going on and fled to the workout room. Starfire, fled to her room. She decided to paint her nails until either Beast Boy died or suffered extreme pain, or hid from Raven long enough for her to calm down. The quiet made her lonely, until a fierce yet stealthy knock was heard on her door. She jumped with glee and proceeded to open it.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Beast Boy slammed her door shut and blocked it off. He panted and then hid under Star's bed.

"Beast Boy! Have you finished running for your life?" Typical clueless Starfire.

"Uh, no Star. I kinda need a place to hang out for a while. Without Raven knowing. Can I hide here?" Beast Boy looked up with, somehow, innocent jade eyes.

"Yes friend! But what did you do to make Raven angry?" Starfire was curious to know. Of course she didn't know wether or not she should tell Raven where Beast Boy was hiding. But for now, she'd keep it a secret

"Well... I was going to play a prank on Robin. Ya know? Since the other day, Robin made fun of me, cause he said my jumpsuit was pink. I said it wasn't. But he insisted that this!" As he pinches the fabric for Starfire to see, "is PINK! Soooo... I decided to show him what a real pink was, by, haha... dying HIS jumpsuits pink. Except... I accidently added the pink mix to Raven's! And now I think she blew a gasket!" Starfire nodded, then looked a bit confused.

"Is a gasket not a part of a automobile? Like the ones that go into Cyborg's "Baby"?" Beast Boy sniggered at this, knowing apparently Starfire knew of how Cyborg talked to his car.

"No, Star it's an..." Beast Boy's gears inside his head began to turn. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If Starfire distracted Raven for a while, maybe he could get off the hook. "Yeah Star. That's completely it. We need to fix Raven's gasket! I blew it, so she might be a bit angry still, so since she's not mad at you, you should do it!" Starfire clapped her hands.

"Of course! I shall go and do the fixing of Raven's head!" She flew out of her room, not exactly knowing what to do. That's when she saw Raven, whose eye's were red and she was still making things explode.

"Raven! I believe in order for you to find Beast Boy, you must have a repair!" Raven's eye's turned back into her lilac ones, but had a look of irration on them.

"Starfire, what are you talking about?" She really didn't need Starfire's antic's right now. She was on a mission. To find and cause as much bodily harm to Beast Boy as she could.

"I have recieved a tip... that you blew your gasket. And now I am here to repair it. So please, allow me to fix it so you may return to your quest!" Starfire grinned, then pulled out a hammar and screwdriver. Raven's eyes actually grew, not knowing exactly what the Tameranian was about to do. Who would tell her something as stupid as... Beast Boy. Of course.

"Wait Star. I think you've just fixed it." Starfire stopped approaching, and asked, "I did? But how? Cyborg takes normally 1 hour just to remove it. And I didn't even get to give you the 'comforting thoughts' like Cyborg gives either."

'Cyborg talks to his car?' Raven asked herself mentally. "Well, my gasket was mental. And uh, you fixed it. By bringing me back, to sanity. We should go... thank Beast Boy." Raven attempted to fake smile to make it seem reasonable. But then again, this was Starfire. She didn't need any reasoning.

"OH YES! I have done well! We shall most definently go and thank Beast Boy. He is hiding in my room!" Raven almost smirked at his defeat. He would be cornered and no way out.

"FRIEND! I have succeeded in my task of repairing Raven's gasket!" Beast Boy looked and saw Starfire in one piece and decided it was safe to come out.

"Good job Star! I knew I could count on you! How is she?" He tried to play it cool, sounding like it was a serious medicle case, but lost his guts when he heard a chilling voice reply.

"Oh, I am fine. In fact, in a few moments, I be more then fine." A dark figure rose up from the floor, and took the shape of a very angry Raven. Wearing pink.

"RAVEN? Uh, nice weather we're having... uh can I tell you something? You look very nice in pink. Stunning it should be sa- AUGGGGGGGGGgggg." A low scream was heard and then a *SPLASH* signaling Beast Boy had hit the water below.

"Raven? Why did Beast Boy mean stunning? You do not seem electrical. Is this a new power?" Raven didn't answer, but pulled her hood over her head rather quickly. To hide the obvious fact that she was blushing.

"Friend. Are you stessed?" Raven rose her eyes. What was the worst that could happen?

"Yes Starfire. Yes I am. Very stressed." Starfire giggled, then replied something that made Raven faint.

"Then perhaps you should ask Beast Boy for the "Screwing". I have heard it is very relaxing and plesent. I asked Robin to do it once, but didn't want to. He said he wasn't ready yet..."

Starfire could have sworn she heard a laughing, and saw a mechanical bug fly out of her room...


	3. Chapter 3 Walls, Swears and Confessions

Teen Titans- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Well, I'm sorry about the delay. I was out of town for a goalie clinic. It's rough, but I'm back and hoping I didn't disappoint anyone that wanted me to update everyday. But enough talking. I'll give you Chapter 3 right here.

AN: THERE IS HEAVY BB/RAE IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME HINTS AT BEE/CY! SO IF YOU NO LIKEY, NO ONE MAKEY YOU READ! So, here we go!

"Hey... Robin, can I talk to you?" Now, if you only heard this question, you may have thought this was natural, barring the fact that Robin was the team's self-proclaimed leader. None of the Titans really disagreed with him either, but sometimes scuffles came up. So back to the question. I wasn't odd, unless you considered who was asking the question.

"Uh, sure Beast Boy. What do you need?" Robin was kind of shocked to be approached by Beast Boy without any jokes or pranks showing intention. For once, BB looked completely innocent.

"C-can I talk to you in private? I don't really want to ask in front of everyone." He mostly was referring to 2 specific people. Robin only interpreted 1 though. Cyborg. He had a habit of using everything as blackmail.

"Yeah, let's go to your ro- my room." Robin stopped himself, remembering how dirty Beast Boy's room was. Nobody other than him could survive in there for too long.

,

"What'da need Beast Boy?" Robin watched Beast Boy carefully. He figeted uncomforatablely, obviously bothered by something.

"Well, uh first... how is it going with you and Star?" Robin narrowed his eyes, looking for some sort of look that would signal a trick. None came up.

"Uh, good... why?" Beast Boy nodded, but strayed from the question.

"How did you break it to you that you liked her?" Robin almost laughed. He figured almost everything out in just one other question.

"Beast Boy. You came to ME for dating advice? Not the greatest idea. But then again, this "girl"? Is she real? Or another girl from your fantacies?" Robin held a smirk, which deeply angered Beast Boy. He couldn't believe he almost confessed his secret crush to Robin. What was he truely thinking?

"ARGH, forget it. Just... forget I asked." The instant he said, or rather murmered it, Robin regretted acting like a jerk. Beast Boy ran out of his room... and right into Raven.

"Uh, Rae, hi. Don't mind me, I was just... walking... away..." He sped out of her sight before she could ask him what he was doing in Robin's room. He continued to run, and once again crashed into another female. This time, it was Starfire. This though, he could cope with.

"Star, can I talk to you?" She looked at him for a second and grinned, moving over to grant access to her room. Beast Boy nodded as a 'Thank you'. He went in. She followed and the door swished behind her.

"What the cause of your problems?" Starfire instantly understood Beast Boy was in distress by the way he was pacing back and forth in an indecision.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone?" Starfire nodded. He took in a deep breath.

"Well, I have this crush. On this girl. She's really really awesome. I don't know how to get her to like me back, or how to tell her... so I went to Robin. But talking to him was like talking to a wall." Starfire interrupted him after hearing that.

"Wait, why would talking to Robin be like talking to a wall? Is he made of bricks? Or steel?"

"No, no Star. I meant th-"

"Has he been cursed into being a wall?"

"No Star I mea-"

"DO NOT FEAR ROBIN! I WILL UN-CURSE YOU!" She flew through her door and it hit the wall without any life. Beast Boy stared at the open hallway with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

He muttered something that sounded like "I'll never catch a break..." He wandered off to go sulk on the roof, oblivious to the sounds of screeching like a girl, most likely coming from Robin.

"STARFIRE, I AM NOT A WALL! STOP SWINGING THAT HAMMAR AT MY NU- OOF!"

Beast Boy sat on the roof and contemplated his situation. On one hand, he could admit to his unwavering love towards (SPOILER)

Raven. The consequences of that were rejection, embarressment, risk of ruining their friendship and some other things that Beast Boy couldn't quite think of. On the other hand, he could just hide it and risk losing his mind. The consequences of that were obvious. Risk losing his mind, mental confusion, and some other things that once again, he couldn't think of. But the positives were only there for one of the options. Admit it.

He sighed, and continued to think it over, until a cold hand touched his back.

"You know, the longer you hold off telling her, the more you'll regret it. Trust me. I know firsthand. I should tell her. But like you, I'm too nervous of the outcome." Suprised by the stanger, he looked and saw none other than Cyborg.

"Don't worry Green Bean. She won't reject you. I know. She may not admit it to us, but once you ask her, she'll admit to you that she really likes you too."

"When should I ask her?" Beast Boy was afraid. But now even more anxious to tell her.

"Tonight. Up here. I'll "set" up a romantic setting for you. And it's no prob man. You gotta help me when I confess for my girl. Okay?" Beast Boy grinned and nodded.

"Deal." They fist bumped and Cyborg proceeded to set the mood.

- 2 Hours Later. Time: 11:27 P.M

"Hey *ahem* Rae, care to join me on the roof? I kinda' wanted to ask you something." Raven rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. She only nodded and followed him up. Cyborg nodded towards him and rushed off to tell the others.

-ON THE ROOF-

They laid down on a blanket ontop the roof.

"Conveinant eh?" Beast Boy was aiming for a laugh, but only got a tiny smile out of her. They looked up and saw a full moon out. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as...

"Wow. It sure is pretty out tonight." Raven looked over at him and smirked. "Pretty? Is that the best you can do?"

He grinned. "Well compared to you, the night is only pretty." Raven looked away and blushed. She glanced over and saw a curtain covering some of the roof. Something there spiked her attention. But it was quickly diverted by Beast Boy. He looked so... different. His muscles stood a little more definate then before. His eyes lit up the roof. His stray tooth just made him more adoreable. Wait... what?

"Rae, I was wondering... for sometime now, I've felt differently around you. Do you feel different?" Raven could tell his difference in his acting towards her. She was after all, an Empath. She could sense emotions. A feeling of affection was dominant. And her emotions of Affection and Lust... they were going crazy. She had dreams that she never thought would occur. She then decided to answer.

"Yeah... I have. I've been able to tell your emotions too." Before he could say anything, she replied. "I feel the same way. It's just..." She said in a small wisper. Beast Boy instantly noticed what was wrong. He put his hands around her and hugged her. Amazingly, she didn't push away. She just put her head down on his shoulder. She didn't cry, just reminence.

"I'm sorry about... him. I didn't know that you..." She stopped him.

"It's not your fault. You are in the same boat as me. Terra and Malchoir. They are of the same principle. They both betrayed us. We were both smothered by their exterior motives that we failed to see what they were capable of. We loved and lost." That's when Beast Boy intervened.

"And that's why I swear to not let you lose. I love again. But I won't let either of us lose. I swear to you that." A murmer was heard out of nowhere.

"Why is Beast Boy swearing? Is that not the language of vileness? Why would he admit to the loving if he swears at her? Does he not love her? I am once again perplexed by the ways of humans..." Two other voices were then heard.

"SHHHHH! I don't wanna die Star! They can't know we're he-" Cyborg was cut off by his "curtain" rising. Raven was making it levitate with her powers.

"Ya Cy, I'll definently help you with BEE!" Cyborg just moaned and sulked to his room to recharge. Robin had tried to sneak downstairs and was stopped by Raven.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked smirking.

"Just to grab a midnight... snack?"

"Oh. Okay. Hey Starfire. I think Robin is hungry. Don't you have a romantic meal on Tamerania?" She lit up with delight.

"YES! WE DO! I SHALL GO MAKE IT FOR ROBIN! COME!" She pulled him downstairs to the kitchen which left Beast Boy and Raven all alone.

"Uh, where were we?" Beast Boy asked. She smiled. One of her genuine smile. That made his world go round.

"I believe right about... here." And for the first time they kissed. Of course the hidden camera blew up due to the outpouring of Raven's emotions, but it was okay in her book. They would enjoy what they had now.

Hopefully forever.

"But I do not understand. If Beast Boy loves her why would he swear to her? It is not the usage of profanity?"

"*Sigh* Star it's an expression. It means he promises."

"Ohhhh. Do you swear anything to me?"

"..."

"ARE YOU A WALL AGAIN?"


	4. Chapter 4 Swimming and Hammers

Teen Titans- Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Or the Jepordy theme song. Or Youtube.

This chapter was a bit harder to come up with. I was thinking of scenarios that would help Starfire seem... reasonable. I finally came up with one after 2 hours of thinking. I hope this makes sense! I wanted to respond to a review I got, so before I start here it is:

XInuKagXOXORobStarX: I'm glad that you found this story funny. It's what I was aiming for. I made sure it was random at parts, but random funny. I'm glad you thought so! I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. I get in trouble all the time... for being a joker in class. Still... thanks for reviewing!

On with the story!

It had been about a week since the suprising hook-up of Raven and Beast Boy. With the team eavesdropping, it was fairly easy not having to explain it to them without it being akward. After all, they witnessed it first hand. Now since Robin and Starfire were a couple and Raven and BB were dating, only Cyborg remained. This hadn't gone unnoticed by BB, but wasn't picked on too often. As Robin was grabbing a quick bite to eat, he met up with Cyborg in the Kitchen. Starfire was already in there, leaving BB and Rae most likely relieving their stress for the week. They weren't waiting up for anything.

"Man... I still can't believe Rae actually agreed to go out with the grass stain. It just didn't seem like it would ever happen..." Cyborg still couldn't grip the facts. They were together. Robin just sorta shrugged and replied.

"Well it was kind of to be expected. I mean, we've lived together for awhile now. Opposites normally attract. I never really gave it thought, but now thinking about it, it seemed inevitable." Robin proceeded to sit next to Starfire and she giggled and bouced on her seat.

"Look at me and Star. I'm serious about almost everything, and she's well... okay bad example. How about this? I'm pretty stern and not very cheery. Star has enough cheer for the both of us and even some left over. Looking at us, would you expect us to be together?"

Cyborg sat and thought about that.

"Hmmm." *Out of nowhere, the Jepordy theme song plays*. "Yeah. I would've expected you two to get together. I always saw how you looked at each other. But I never saw Raven look at BB like that. I saw him look at her, but never the other way around."

Robin just shook his head.

"Well, whatever then. I can't make you see it, no one can." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I'll accept it eventually. Just the current life has my head swimming." Once again, the confusion on Star's face lit up. She looked over at Robin, who got up and streched.

"Well, I'm gonna go train. Wanna' join Star?" Starfire looked quizically at Robin and decided to ask Beast Boy. He knew Earth's language best. Or so he claimed...

"Not now Robin. I wish to ask of Beast Boy something. I shall join you later. Is that okay?" He smiled and nodded, heading off to the gym.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Friend. May I come in?" Starfire waited patiently at the door until it opened a crack.

"Uh, Star, hey... um sure you can come in... just give me a moment to fix my... bed." Starfire smiled and waited when the door closed. A rustling noise was heard, followed by a low wispering. Something crackled and Beast Boy opened his door with a dreamy expression to let in Star.

"OH FRIEND! Are we doing the talking without our undergarmets on?" Beast Boy was snapped to reality quickly and looked down. Noticing he forgot to re-dress, he slammed the door and threw on his jumpsuit.

"Just forget you saw that Star... come in..." He was red with embarressment, but trusted Star wouldn't say anything. She entered and proceeded to ask her question.

"So. Cyborg said that ' his head was in the act of the swimming'. Why is he swimming with only his head?" Seeing another chance to mess with Cyborg, Beast Boy deviously smiled and responed innocently

"Well, it seems that Cyborg's head is loose. Perhaps we should screw it back on." Starfire raised her hand again. Beast Boy looked at her in confusion, but proceeded to let her ask.

"This 'screwing'. I know of two forms now. Which one are we performing?" Beast Boy laughed hysterically. He couldn't hold it back for this one. It just was way too funny for him. Starfire looked at him quizically and asked him yet another question.

"Why are you in the 'fits of laughing'? Did I say something?" Beast Boy wiped a stray tear from his eye and went on to anwser her question.

"Haha, Star... ha you are only supposed to relieve screw your boyfriend/ girlfriend. If you "relieve" someone else, it's considered cheating. And that usually results in a break-up. Anyways, in this case we're going to repair screw Cyborg's head back on. With any luck, he won't serve much resistance." Beast Boy took a screwdriver from his messed up nightstand next to him and held it up like a sword. Then he went into his closet and pulled out a sledgehammer and gave that to the curious princess.

"Ugh, here. If I say to, I need you to immobolize him and stop his resistance. He'll try to, so you better be ready. You good with the plan?" She eagerly nodded and flew out of his room next to him. He laughed... this was going to be one funny prank.

Cyborg sat on the couch with absolutly nothing to do. His 'baby' couldn't be polished anymore, or it would blind all the citizens of Jump City. It was all modified to the highest of extent. The Gamestation was in repair due to the excessive playing Beast Boy, him, and Robin occasionally, got on there. He didn't want to eat without reason. That left reading, which he owned basically no books. He sighed and just sat there thinking. That's when he saw his green buddy walk into the room.

"Heya' Cy. Heard your head was swimmin'. Trouble keeping it attached?" Cyborg nodded, and instantly figured Starfire told him about their conversation with Robin included too.

"Yeah man. It's just kinda hard for me to grasp... you and Rae I mean. Didn't mean anything to ya though. It's just the thoughts have my head spinning..." Beast Boy nodded solemly. This was going way to well.

"Yeah... so Star told me and I wanted to come and screw your head on. Ya know?" Cyborg looked up confused.

"Wait a sec. Whatda mean?" BB noticed he was getting suspicious and quickly covered his mistake.

"Help you get... uh not so akward with the way things are now. So I said help screw your... head... on?" At this point Cyborg was becoming familar with a prank intention.

"Cy, are you okay?" Cyborg thought and tried to use the element of suprise against Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm quite ready to have me head screwed on... it'll happen naturally." He smiled fakely trying to persuade BB he was fine, but that just put Beast Boy's plan into the final sequence.

"So... you're going to resist eh?" Cyborg sized him up.

"Yeah. Yes I am." Beast Boy tsk'ed him and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have resisted. This was quite simple, but you just made it that much harder on yourself. STAR! HE'S RESISTING!" Cyborg paled when he heard Starfire's name being beckoned. He knew that if she was involved, this wasn't going to end well. For him. Or Robin. He never got lucky on these situations. That's when two things that should never be combined flew into the room. A super strong Tameranean Princess that didn't understand too much sarcasm or ways of Earth, and a sledgehammer. A fricken sledgehammer. Cyborg knew he wasn't going to make it out of this one without a ton of pain. She obviously didn't know exactly HOW to use the hammer so she basically swong in circles, obliterating anything she touched.

The first thing Cyborg felt was a hammer to the stomach. The second thing he felt was glass breaking. The third thing he felt was the sensation of falling. The fourth thing was never felt, because he passed out of fear.

"Ugh... where am I?"

Cyborg groaned as he willed himself to sit up. It wasn't easy, as he felt a pain in his abdomen. It hurt him, but not to a very large extent. He opened his eyes, only to see himself lying in the Medical Ward in the tower. He sighed as he remembered the previous events that unfolded earlier. He tried to turn his head to look around and found that he couldn't. He moved his eyes downward to find a pink sticky note. It said:

Cyborg,

Fixed your head. Shouldn't be swimming anymore. Sorry about breaking the window and your voice box. Fixed that too. On the bright side, you broke a new distance record and also broke the sound barrier with your screaming. Good job.

-BB and Star.

P.S. Meat is disgusting.

P.S.S. You should see what happened to Robin. I figured that I might just make a series on Youtube where Robin gets hit in the nuts. Cause lets face it. It's funny. That marks occasion number 3 where he has been nailed there. Haha, good stuff there...

Cyborg grumbled until he got down to the Robin part. He looked over, being only able to move his eyes and saw Robin with an icepack on his privates.

"Who in the right mind gives Star a sledgehammer... who..." Robin said in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"Ha, just wait Bird Boy. You'll need a lot more ice once you and Star start getting funky. If you know what I mean..." He laughed hard when Robin's jaw fell open and eyes widened. That is definently going to be an interesting relationship in Robin's room...


	5. Chapter 5 AN and Request for Ideas

Teen Titans- Authors Note

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

I'm terribly sorry to any of those that thought I had a new chapter for you. I definently want new chapters up, but I'm sorry to say I've run out of phrases.

SO! In order for me to continue writing this story, I want YOU the reader's to review ideas or PM me with good phrases. I will announce your screen name when I write it, giving you full credit. So, don't be shy. I normally won't disregard ANY idea. But if it's outrageous in a way, I may have no choice and not be able to write it. But the chances of that are slim to none. So tell me please. Until then, this story will be listed as complete, but REJOICE! It will never truely be complete!

Also, I am going to be adding a new Teen Titan's story. It'll be primarly BB/Rae, but I have no problem adding in Star/Rob and Cy/Bee. Here is a brief overview of what WILL take place.

Beast Boy realizes his feelings for Raven, but is afraid to admit them. Little does he know, deep down she feels the same way. But without any notice, Beast Boy does the unthinkable and does something that amazes Raven. He takes a hit for her. But now he's in extreme pain and unable to snap out of a life-threatening condition. Worse yet, his injuries have a side-effect. Will he pull through and finally tell the girl of his dreams what his dreams are? Or will the saying "You don't know what you have, until it's gone" become true?

I hope it sounds good. Because I honestly suck at summeries. But I tried and am preparing to write this. So remember my offer and once people give me ideas, I'll continue both this and the new story. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5 Who let the cats out?

Teen Titans- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Or Scooby-Doo. I own none!

Well I'm pleasently suprised! I ended up getting a review! WOW! AND they gave me an expression! So, as I said before I will give credit to them, as it was their idea. So thanks to,

Lilac Rose6

You are awesome for submitting an idea! And for reviewing as well! So, if you wanted another chapter, be sure to thank Lilac Rose6, as they have kept it going! They gave the idea of the expression 'cat out of the bag' and I will write it! Enjoy and continue to submit ideas! Thanks again! 

*Sigh* "Why do I put myself in these places?" Raven mumbled to herself as the Teen Titans were doing an unusual task. Shopping. Not only was the mall full of people, loud, completely boring to Raven, and a long time out of her day, Beast Boy was really pushing his luck. Obviously, he and Raven had admitted their feelings for each other. But only the Titans knew. The press suprisingly had no clue. That meant, neither did the citizens or villians. If the villians found out, they might try and use it against them. Even though it really wouldn't matter whom they took as all the Titans cared for each other immensly, though Raven wouldn't admit that in the open either.

But for now, Beast Boy was pushing his luck, by trying to hold Raven's hand. She was agile enough to continously move it out of his reach, but she knew he wouldn't be denied.

"C'mon Rae, just lemme hold your hand. Aren't we together?" He moaned, further irrating Raven.

"We are, but the town knows nothing of this. So keep it secret." He had huffed, but understood.

Robin and Cyborg were in on the secrecy pact. However, Starfire wasn't so good with secrets. At least not this one. She wished to know why Raven didn't want the city to know. And in the middle of the mall after the two girls went on their own after the guys found the new Gamestation, she finally asked, not being able to hold back her question.

"Raven. Why do you not partake in the 'holding of the hands' with Beast Boy. Are you not happy to show your affection?" Raven went wide-eyed as she said this, covering up her mouth with a black energy. A few loose looks were shot, but nobody seemed to have heard her. Raven exhaled, avoiding a possibly disaterious situation.

"Starfire, it's like this. We want it secret, so that no villian can use it against us." Starfire 'oh'ed' and nodded. They continued on to find the guys, unaware of a grinning man with a small microphone and camera glinting in the lights...

"And in Titan's News, we go to Frank Serta, on the Super Spy. Frank, you said you heard some big news. What about?"

At this, all the Titans looked up from their activities. Starfire and Robin from snuggling on the coach, Cyborg from trying to drown BB in the sink and Raven from (SUPRISE) reading her book. Beast Boy surfaced and gasped for air, then turned and kicked Cyborg in his 'jewel box'. This earned a sqeaking noise, and a loud crash as the metal man craddeled his, once, manliness. Robin told him to shut up as he crawled into a corner to wimper. Beast Boy stood trumptiently, admiring his work, until his ears dropped from what the ancor said.

"So your serious? Wow. Raven and Beast Boy in romantics? I truely didn't see that coming. I thought maybe Robin would go for a 2 for 1! That sly dog!" Starfire sat there confused, and Robin's jaw hit the ground. Raven allowed everything within 10 feet of her blow up. Cyborg managed to recover enough to stand-up and mangle out a few words.

"Hehe, I guess the cat's out of the bag! Know wh- AHHHHhhh." Cyborg feel again as something Raven blew up smacked him again in his jewels. Beast Boy slithered out of the room, as a snake so as not to draw attention from Raven. Robin did the smartest thing possible. He jumped out the window, and fired a Bird-a-Marange onto another panel, crashing into that window and being safe... inside Raven's room...

"Ahhh, not my best plan..."

Raven stood up abruptly and raced to her room, only to open it and see a stunned Robin standing there.

"ROBIN?" Robin looked up and swore.

"Uh- hey Raven... uh I'll see ya around? PLEASE DON'T KIL- WAGHHHHHHHHH"

A fading scream was heard from the tower as a small figure flew into the ocean.

Starfire stood up a few minutes later and decided since nobody was available to talk to, she'd find the cat that Cyborg mentioned. Somebody better put it back into the bag, or else Raven might never come out of her room. She flew over to a crying Cyborg.

"Uh, do not be upset. I shall go find the cat and put it back into it's bag! Where shall I start to look for this cat?" Cyborg was barely able to understand her words and heard "I, find, the, put, back, into. Where, start, look." That was enough for him to murmer out

"In... the mall..."

Several bystanders were intruiged by a checkered wearing Starfire. She dressed up as an old-fasioned detective to located the "cat". She pulled a magnifing glass out of nowhere and looked toward the ground. She wasn't quite sure how to use it, and became flustered when it didn't show anything.

"Strange... in the Doo of Scooby, this should shows prints..." She shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder, pulling out a spray. She sprayed it onto the floor, which was marked off as *IMPORTANT TITAN'S BUISNESS! DO NOT CROSS!*

The liquid spary settled onto the ground and Starfire took out a neon light and shown it towards the ground. Once again, nothing happened.

"Hm, this blood detector should be showing me blood. It does on JCF (Jump City Forensics)... perhaps I shouldn't have bought this from the Party 4ever store... though all their stuff works normally..." She shrugged again and tried to located any fur about.

Raven stood at BB's door and regretfully knocked.

The door opened a crack, revealing a scared Beast Boy.

"Listen Rae, I promise I didn't do it! The guy, he recor-" She held up her hand and gestured towards the door, wanted him to open up further. He complied, and she entered his suprisingly clean room.

"Beast Boy... I came in to applogize." Beast Boy looked shocked.

"Appolgize? For what? You didn't do anything." She glanced at him, and was a bit suprised.

"But... I thought you would be a bit mad knowing that I accidently let it slip with Starfire." He laughed, and managed to respond.

"Rae, I'm just fine with people knowing. Why do you think I wanted to hold your hand?" She smiled just a tiny bit and she hugged him.

"By the way, did you see Starfire's new wardroube?" 

It had been 5 hours since Starfire started her search for the cat that went missing from the bag. She was determined to find it and until she did, she wouldn't return back to the tower. A voice suddenly halted her search.

"Starfire... what are you doing?" Raven was standing next to her.

"Hello friend! It is GLORIOUS to see you outside of your dwelling! What brings you here?" Raven stared at her dumbstruck. Did it not occur to Starfire, that it was time to go?

"Uh, we have to go home... The rest of the Titans are waiting. Robin is treating Cyborg's... problem... which I might add, it doesn't look very good..."

"I'm sorry friend. But I must find the elusive cat! Until it is returned to the bag, problems will arise!" Raven facepalmed. She sighed and went off to find Beast Boy.

She found him in front of an Ice Cream wagon getting Ice Cream for him and her. She smiled a tiny bit again and accepted it. They finished it 40 minutes later and Starfire was still trying to find the cat. Raven sighed and came up with a plan right on the spot.

"Beast Boy... I need a favor of you."

"THERE! I HAVE FOUND YOU OH- EVASIVE CAT!" She tackled him with her super-strength and he felt a few ribs crack. He sputtered, but held onto his form.

She found a bag and shoved him inside, thinking she sealed him off from bad luck induction. Raven walked up and noticed the bag.

"I see you are sucessful. Here- let me take the bag. I shall... take care of... him." Starfire nodded and joyously cried out into the nightime sky on how she captured the cat. Raven released Beast Boy and he morphed back weezing.

"Ow..." Raven raised her hand and a blue aura encased him and her hand. He chest instantly reformed into it's original shape and his breathing became normal as well.

"Now that that is taken care of..." She wispered in his ear and he shivered. He knew where this was going, and he liked it.

They teleported home and right into Raven's room. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, but advanced like a tiger stalker her pray.

Beast Boy smiled and said one thing before his night took off.

"Let's try and keep the cat in the bag this time, eh?"

The only sounds heard were a thumping noise, a moan every so often, and Cyborg's groan of pain for his jewels.

"That's it, I am so putting a shield on these... first Starfire, then Beast Boy, then Raven... next is Robin! I know it! Not if I get him first..."

Well that's it... I'm sorry if this didn't appeal to you... but I didn't really know how to write it. But I do hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6 baby

Teen Titans- Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

WOW! You guys RULE! There are some GREAT IDEAS! It's going to take me a while to write all of these. So I'm terribly sorry if I accidently skip your idea. If I do, that normally means that I'm in the process of writing it. I like to skip around with ideas and can visualize Starfire or someone doing. So! Don't get angry if your idea isn't up yet. I promise to get it up, it'll just take me awhile! So this chapter is dedicated to:

CrazyNutSquirrel

They gave me two different ones. I am not familar with the 'way the crow flies' but once I figure it out, I'll write it. However! The "Father like Son" one I do know and can write! So thanks for both ideas and I'm in the process of looking up the crow idea!

Here you go, Chapter 6 thanks to CrazyNutSquirrel!

"Haha! Looks like I win Titans! It's all over and me! Control Freak has won again!"

"Whad'ya mean again? And since when did you win THIS fight?" A fairly easy fight against Control Freak got out of hand once he fled into a movie theatre. Showing: Changers 2. Aliens in Masks!

The movie just made Control Freak's remote work all the better as these aliens were indestructible. For some odd reason that is. Robin had been attending the movie with Starfire, only to be interrupted by Control Freak. He called for back-up once the situation got out of control.

Beast Boy slamed the alien down and made sure it didn't get up.

"Well Titans. I see you're full of suprises. Calling in for backup? Well, 2 can play at that game!"

"Actually, Calling in for Backup only allows for 1 player on the Gamestation. Calling in for Backup 2 allows you to go online, but still is only 1 player." Beast Boy shot back.

"Really? I thought that it was 2 player. Huh. Well, son. I guess we can't play it together after all." Behind him, a short fat kid stumbled into view. Robin and Beast Boy's mouths fell open and Starfire's eyes went wide.

"C-Control Freak? Since when have you had a son?" Robin had no idea that there was a child to Control Freak.

"About 5 years now. I am 26 after all. He takes just after me. Always playing video games. *Sigh* He's the perfect child."

Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other. This was an odd occurance.

"I sure hope we don't have to explain this to Cyborg. Or Rae. This would just screw with their minds." Robin was first to recover his wits.

"Well Titans. I do want to show you something. Not only does he take after my amazing gaming skills, but he also HATES YOU!" With that friendly omen, C.F Jr. took out his own remote, shaped like a Gamestation remote and took control of the monster. It got up and sized up Beast Boy.

"Aw man. Why does every villain chose to attack me first?" The monster roared and went in to slam Beast Boy. He transformed into a rat, and scurried away, while Robin and Starfire struggled with their own monster. It wasn't as strong as Beast Boy's, but it was still putting up a tremendous fight.

The monster continue to attempt and strike BB, but he was just too agile. He changed forms incredibly quickly, hardly thinking any more. He was going on pure instinct. Then it occured to him that there was one specific way to win. Destroy the remote.

He lept over to Control Freak Jr and grabbed the remote. Starfire grinned knowing how to beat the older Control Freak and stole his remote as well.

Both of them looked at their now empty hands and sat down. Then, amazingly, they began to do the same thing. Cry like a baby.

"WAHH! WAHH!" Beast Boy fell over laughing. This was priceless.

"L-l-like Father, haha, like s-son!" As if on cue, Starfire flew over to BB and went on to interrogate him.

"I do not understand. They are not alike. One is big and the other small. One has red hair and the other brown. Is this not so?" Beast Boy sighed, knowing where this was going.

"No, Star.I mean, they act alike."

"Ohhh. But what of Cyborg's case? His, "Baby". How is he like his "son"."

Oh boy. This was going to end well.

"Starfire, uh, in Cy's case both are loud, large and in constant need of repair. In fact, when Cy gets here he's gonna go to the police and talk to them with Rob. We should help out his "baby". Ya know? Put a bib on it and give it a pacifier. It doesn't get treated enough like his son."

"WE SHOULD! HE WILL BE PLEASED!" 

"Wassup BB? Star? Rae's back at the tower, so it's just me. Watch my baby. I'm gonna go talk with the cops." He nodded towards them, and went inside the movie theatre. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Alright Star. First off, we gotta put the bib on. It needs to be clean." Starfire nodded and took the pink cloth and draped it under the T-Car's bumper. Then she opened up the engine, and put a large cone thing what was meant to be a pacifier, inside the engine. She then took a big baby hat and put it on top of the car. She put a pink ribbon on top as well, and then finished off the job with a diaper. It looked... absolutly embarressing.

"Wow... that was incredibly fast Star. Way to go. Now, to finish the job, we have to put my saying into effect. Now, Cyborg's gotta look like this. Think you can handle it?"

"Very much so friend! I shall go and make him look like his baby! Like father like son? Correct?" He grinned and nodded. She jumped with joy and flew in the movie theatre.

A few crashes were heard, then a sonic blast go through the roof. Then,

"DO NOT MAKE ME USE THE HAMMER OF FIXING ON YOU!" A scream. Then silence.

A little while later, Beast Boy awaited eagerly outside the theatre with a camera. He wanted to get some good torture off this. Cyborg came out wearing the exact same thing as his car. He looked worse then the time he was a bear with endless tutus. A flash, then a cackling laugh was heard all the way to the tower.

"GET BACK HERE GREEN BEAN!"

Raven sighed. Fights never end the way you'd expect. Especially with Beast Boy.

Looks like Cy will be working on his T-Car for a longer time now...

Done. Sorry if it's not as good at the others. Writers block. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7 Licking the promise

Teen Titans- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Sorry this is taking so long for me to update. I've been extremely busy and it's getting harder for me to find the time to update. But as long as I find time, I will be updating! So with nothing else to say, I will now give out my thanks again!

Lilac Rose6

Another good idea. And since you gave me two ideas in one review, I'll write them both! It'll take me time, but I'll get them done. Promise. So without further ado, I give you Lilac Rose6's chapter 7!

"And once again I come back empty-handed... way to pick your spots Robin..." Cyborg was grumbling to himself. He wasn't pleased that once again, Robin's Slade-paranoia had come into effect. Hearing that a few streets had been blown up recently, Robin jumped to the fact that it was Slade, and immediatelysent out the Titan's to investigate. It had been 2 days of searching, and nothing had been found. Cyborg dragged himself up in the elevator, and exited once it got to the Common Room. Seeing that Beast Boy also returned from his searches, Cyborg decided to talk to him and see how his went, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yo BB. What's up man?" Beast Boy turned around to see his large metal friend moving slowly towards him.

"Ugh... these searches are WORTHLESS! I haven't found ANYthing, and I'm missing out on playing some video games. Has anyone found anything yet?" Cyborg fell on the couch, exhausted.

"Nah man. No one has come up with anything. Robin's been out since yesterday. How long have you been back?" Beast Boy looked up and tried to figure the math.

"I don't know... maybe 20 minutes? I was every animal possible that could search for people, and came back with nothing. I think Robin's finally gone in-"

"Robin's gone what?" Beast Boy stopped when he heard his leader's voice interrupt him. It didn't sound pleased.

"Uh, gone indestructible? I mean, you don't seem to need sleep at all. I thought maybe you were indestructible." Cyborg couldn't believe how horrible that lie was. It didn't even make sense. He grinned knowing BB was going to get it.

"Well, true that I don't need rest. But that's because I'm dedicated. But rest-assured that I'm very destructible." Cyborg's grin fell into a gaping mouth.

"Wow. Indestructible. That's the biggest word I've ever heard Beast Boy used. I didn't know you even knew words bigger then 5 letters."

Raven's sarcasm was obvious. And that's normally how she greeted her boyfriend. Having returned from a 6 hour search, he was praising the fact that she didn't decide to just throw him out of the tower. But even he knew not to push her buttons when she was tired... that much.

"Well, I can't help but learn when I'm around you. The way you spout out words, it's like talking to a dictionary."

"The way you drool in your sleep, it's like swimming."

"The way you... uh... give me a minute." Raven just rolled her eyes as her boyfriend desperately searched for a decent comeback.

"While you brew over a comeback that you'll never come up with, I'm going to make some tea." She got up and went into the kitchen. She put some water in a pot, put it on the stove and allowed it to begin boiling. As she did this, Starfire finally returned.

"Well well Star. Your a sight for sore eyes." Cyborg greeted her, seeing as she had circles under her eyes. She didn't even hear him.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" Robin looked towards her. Seeing as she didn't respond again, he became worried. She just moved towards the fridge and took out a bottle of mustard. She quickly drank to her content, and the circles under her eyes disappeared.

"Ah, much better. You have all returned from your searches as well! Did you too come back with the 'empty-handiness'?" Cyborg just looked away, Raven didn't even acknowledge the question, Robin sighed and rubbed his neck, and Beast Boy spoke in a mocking tone.

"Yes Star. We were driven in circles thanks to the Boy Wonder's brilliant planning of where Slade would hide." Beast Boy just glanced at Robin. Robin didn't see this. Instead he was focusing on an area he had yet to investigate. And since he still had the energy to move and focus, he decided to go check it out.

"Well, I know that we're all tired. And discouraged." Beast Boy decided to add to Robin's list.

"And hungry. And empty-handed. And bored. And wondering why we continue to look in places it's obvious that Slade ain't at." Robin shot him a glare, cutting him off.

"Yes, yes. I am aware of all of that. So, tomorrow I'll have us all look in a very promising area. So go get some rest, and report in at 8:00 sharp. That means 8 A.M Beast Boy." Beast Boy muttered something about not being specific enough last time, but let it slide. Most because he was busy. Setting up a prank that he put absolutely no thought or planning into. He and Cy had a bet that it wouldn't work. Beast Boy thought it would. Cyborg on the other hand, didn't think so.

"There is this one area I am going to investigate before I turn in. I've only given it a lick and a promise, so I intend to finish searching there. Until then, you are dismissed." As Robin turned to go, he slipped and fell. On a conviently placed banana peel.

"HAHA! WOW! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! HAHA" Beast Boy fell over laughing. Cyborg didn't even care that he was wrong. He, too, fell over laughing. Starfire chuckled. Although, she wasn't so sure what she was laughing at. The sounds of her friends laughing were reason enough. Even Raven accidentally let a small giggle escape. Which resulting in the banana peel exploding right in front of Robin. Sending him out into the ocean. Cyborg laughed all the way to his room. Unable to tell them he was going to his room to recharge. Raven put her hood up and retreated to her room. She was preparing for a later encounter with Beast Boy. However, Starfire wanted an explanation.

"May I ask something of you?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"When Robin said a lick of a promise. Why would he lick a promise? Can you lick a promise?"

"Oh boy... okay Star. It means that Robin wants to lick something. Preferably something like a promise."

"Ah, I see. Is this 'promise', what kind of food is it." Obviously Starfire knew of the verbal promise, but not of this food.

"Uh, it's kinda'... well I guess... don't you have something on Tamereana that somewhat might relate to a promise?"

"Well, we do have the food of truth. It makes one tell the truth, but is it relatable enough?"

"PERFECT! That'll definently do. Can you make it?"

"YES! Do you wish me to make you one as well?"

"Uh no thanks Star... I kinda' wanna' save it for Robin."

"Very well. I shall make the dish. It should be done in 16 durdans. Or in Earth time, 1 hour."

"Okay. I'm gonna' go help... relieve Rae's stess. I'll catch ya' then"

About 2 hours later, Robin arrived back at the tower, drenched.

"Good for nothing... why did he DO that?" Robin did his best to shake off, but it was truely to no avail.

"You have returned! I have something here." Starfire gave him a small square of what looked like gloop.

"Thanks... Star..." He faked opened his mouth, but slipped it into a cup nearby on the counter. It melted into a liquid, but was clear. It almost looked invisible. That's when Beast Boy and Raven walked in.

"That was perhaps the worst you've ever done."

"I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!"

"You barely even looked there..." Beast Boy huffed, and sat down on the couch. Raven grabbed a cup and filled it with pre-made tea. She stirred it and took a sip. Beast Boy looked over at Robin, who mouthed something incoherently towards BB.

'What?'

'I said, Star tried to feed me some goop stuff.'

'Really? What'dya do with it?'

'Put it in a cup or bowl or something.'

'Nice.'

"So, Robin. How did the searching go?"

"Horrible, considering I never even got there. I spend all my time swimming back here. How did that explosion happen anyways." Right after he asked, Raven's stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed slightly and massaged it.

_'What did I eat?' _Ignoring her stomach, she answered Robin's question.

"Oh, I thought that it was funny, and when I laughed the banana peel exploded."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all speechless. Raven told the complete truth. She didn't even lie towards finding one of Beast Boy's jokes funny.

"By the way, it's time you held up your promise. I enjoyed last time. Can you do it again?"

"But... I thought you just said that you didn't like it..."

"Well, I did. I also love your muscles."

"... Are you okay?"

"Great. I have one of the greatest boyfriends ever." Robin leaned over to wisper at the stunned Jade skinned boy.

'Dude, I think she drank the mixture.'

'Nice. I'll be back. Time for me to hold up my deal.'

He puffed his chest out, and locked arms with Raven, escorting her out of the room.

"Now, Robin. Time for me to go have a lick and a promise."

Done. Before, all my work was erased, so that's why this might suck. Anyways, enjoy! *FIX* It was pointed out that I kinda had Starfire say friends too many times. And after re-reading it, I have to admit... YEAH! I really didn't think when I wrote this. Muscle Relaxer does more then relax you... anyways. I've got it fixed, so I hope it's more on cue.


	9. Chapter 9: Pretty of the Penny

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Since I really feel like adding on to this story, I've decided to do a quick update. I know it's been a while for this story, but I've been so busy with my other two. Forgive me if you can...

Anyways, today's expression: **A Pretty Penny! **

Submitted by: **Lilac Rose6**

Thank you for your idea, and here it is!

* * *

"Poor Raven. What did you say she had Cyborg?"

"Well, I don't exactly know, but B told me she had the flu." Cyborg explained as he stirred the soup in front of him to prevent burning. Beast Boy was too busy taking care of Raven's every need to find the time to come to the kitchen and whip her up some hot soup, so Cyborg decided to do it himself.

When he'd come down, Robin and Starfire had been 'trying' to create a Earth/Tameranian dish that Robin hoped would help the two vastly different species bond... but it came to an abrupt end when the pot they had the food in exploded.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Starfire asked. Cyborg quickly told her no, remembering the last time that Starfire helped someone that was sick.

Which had been Raven then too. It'd taken her 2 and a half months to clear her ears from Starfire's... loud singing. After that, the rule of No Signing was established in Raven's presence.

"Oh... I see..." Starfire said disappointed, and Robin made a gesture to Cyborg to fix that. Cyborg raised his arms, not knowing what to have her do, and Robin threatened Cyborg with the finger under his throat, then left the room.

Cyborg sighed, but his robotic eye caught something.

"Hey Star, maybe there IS something you can do." Starfire's eyes immediately shot up to the robotic teen, and she gained a hopeful look.

"Oh what is it? Please tell me!" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Hey, hey... calm down girl. Go pick up that magazine right there." He instructed, and she did so. She brought it over to him, and he flipped to a marked page.

"Here. This. Maybe you should get this for Rae. It might help with her chills." Cyborg said thoughtfully, and Starfire wondered for a second what the "chills" were. She'd heard of them once before, and she remembered they had something to do with the cold.

"I see. Where shall I pick this up?" She asked, and Cyborg thought for a moment.

"Well, seeing that that's the Jump City Pharmacy magazine, I'd think you could get it there. But, how much does it cost?" He asked as an afterthought. She looked around the page, and finally found the price on the next page. She showed it to Cyborg, who whistled.

"Wow, that's gonna cost a pretty penny..." He said, forgetting who he was talking to. He went back to preparing the soup, when he realized what he'd said.

"Wait Star!" He looked around, but sighed when he found no sign of the princess. "Oh boy... what've I done...?"

* * *

"There Rae. That good?"

"Yes, and it was good the first 56 times you adjusted it." Raven grumbled, and Beast Boy returned to his chair right next to Raven's bed.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." He said, and she sighed. He'd been like this since he heard her throwing up early in the morning. His acute hearing let no noise escape unheard, and he was by her side in a moment. Since then, he hadn't left. She was actually worried about how he was faring. He had slight bags under his eyes, and his movements were more sluggish.

"I do need something." She said, and immediately, Beast Boy was on his feet.

"Yes? What?" He said, ready to perform the needed task.

"I need you to leave and get some sleep." He was about to race to accomplish the need, but stopped in his tracks at her request.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly. Well, actually, he knew he'd heard correctly. He just didn't want her to be sure.

"I said, go sleep. You're tired. I can tell. Go sleep. That's all I'm going to do." She reassured, knowing that he was being protective because he was worried. It was an animalistic instinct for him to care naturally like this, but right now, he was overworking like Robin did when he obsessed over Slade.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting her to be sure. He didn't want to leave her side. But if she requested... then he would.

"Yes. I promise, if I get sick once, I... won't ask you to leave again. Deal?" It was a last resort, mainly because she had no over leverage. She definitely didn't want him to be by her side the entire time, but she also NEEDED him out of the room. She wouldn't sleep if he was watching her. He contemplated her proposal, and then answered.

"Fine. Good night..." He said reluctantly, and walked out of the sick half-demon's room. The door slid shut automatically, and he sighed. Now that it was mentioned, Beast Boy DID feel slightly fatigued.

"Beast Boy?"

"AUGH!" Beast Boy unwillingly morphed into a turtle and cowered in his shell a few moments, before slowly returning back to human form.

"S-star? Don't scare me like that!" He said, breathing heavily. She giggled, then turned serious, remembering her question.

"What is a "pretty penny"?"

"A pretty penny is exactly what it sounds like. It's a very shiny penny. Why?" Beast Boy asked. In all honesty, he hadn't actually meant to lie. He was so tired that he wasn't familiar with the question, or in this case, saying. So, he told her exactly what it sounded like.

"No reason! Bye!" Starfire said quickly, and flew away past Beast Boy, knocking him over in the process. But once he hit the ground, he passed out.

* * *

"Now where to find this 'pretty penny'..." Starfire mumbled, flying high above the city. Normally, she would've walked, but without her team, she attracted more gawkers and the possibility of a villain trying to strike a lone Titan. Even so, she still attracted the attention in the sky, she just didn't know it.

She gasped, realizing the one place with lots of pennies, among other coins.

The veered to the left, and headed for the park.

A few minutes later, she was standing directly in front of the Jump City Monumental Fountain. Starfire had no idea of its meaning, or of its rules. For one, she could not legally jump in and start searching for pennies. Which she did.

She splashed around, causing a lot of stares. Some figured it was some alien ritual or something, but others found it simply amusing.

"I had a dream just like this once..." A random man said to the guy next to him, earning a similar stare of confusion... mixed with some repulsion.

Starfire picked out every penny, but was disappointed when none of them were shiny. They were all dulled, although, she had no idea of how. She thought that water cleaned off things...

That's when a women, completely oblivious to Starfire, walked forward and tossed her penny in. In landed in the fountain with a small splash, but Starfire caught sight of its gleam.

"Aha!" She said triumphantly, and picked out the penny. "This IS most shiny!"

As she was about to fly away, the citizen grabbed her leg.

"HEY! You can't steal my wish!"

"I do not understand. I have only borrowed your penny. Not stolen your wish."

"Uh, yeah you did. That penny was my wish. If you steal it, then my wish won't come true!" The citizen argued, but all the spectators thought she were being sort of unreasonable. This was a Teen Titan. Hadn't they saved like over... a billion dollars from stealing? Couldn't their hero have ONE penny?

"Your wish? I see no wish. All I see is a penny." Starfire said confused. There was obviously no wish in front of her. In fact, she did know what a wish was. And it wasn't a physical object. It was a thought. So by THINKING you had a wish, in reality, you had a wish. Why did this lady need a penny to wish?

"That's because you're ignorant! Now, GIMME MY PENNY!"

"I see no reason for insults. But if you insist on being a blumforg, then I will not pity you whenever we are require to save you again." Starfire said, beginning to lose her patience. It wasn't her being cold, but everyone had their limits. And those limits were reached a lot faster when insulted.

The lady said nothing this time, and released her leg once the lime green warning eyes were lit up. Starfire nodded, and flew away, sighing.

_'Why must everything on this planet be so hard to obtain...'_

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am. But that is only a penny. This costs 121 dollars." The cashier said, and Starfire was close to losing it again. She'd gotten her pretty penny! What more did she need?

"This is a pretty penny, is it not?"

"It is... bu-"

"And this costs, a pretty penny, does it not?"

"Well, theoretically, it does. B-"

"Then WHAT is our problem?" Starfire said exasperated.

"Well... you need 120 dollars, and 99 cents more. That's our problem." The cashier said, wondering what women couldn't understand simple math. And why was her skin orange?

"Is there a problem over here?" A strict managing voice said, walking over, seeing the disturbance.

"Yes, this customer has attempted to pay with only a penny." The cashier said quickly, and turned to Starfire with a smug look.

"THIS WAS SAID TO COST A PRETTY PENNY, AND I HAVE ONE!" Starfire shouted, losing her temper for a second. She took in a breath-remembering Raven's lessons- and calmed herself.

"That _is_ a pretty penny. Okay, you are free to keep the penny. You may also have the... whatever you have." The manager said, trying to get Starfire out. Which worked perfectly, as Starfire smiled and took her item, leaving.

"SIR? W-why did you let her have that for free?" The cashier said, stunned by his boss's sudden gratitude.

"Do you know who that is? That's Starfire of the Teen Titans. She saved our store back in the beginning of the store's history. We owe her whenever she comes in. So, in turn, SHE GETS HER THINGS FOR FREE! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" The manger shouted, and everything turned back to the normal working routine.

* * *

"Here!" Starfire said eagerly, holding out the box to Raven, who cautiously accepted. Beast Boy was, of course, there to help. She had unwillingly gotten sick again, and in turn, her deal was made to be held up.

"I hope this helps with your ailment." Raven opened the box carefully, and was surprised to see what was inside.

"Thank you... but how is a penny cleaner going to help me?"


	10. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
